In Different Life Times
by Juliet Ophelia
Summary: Fool and Rosetta, two souls who repeat their lives over and over until they are finally together.
1. The Fate of The Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I do own this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I do own this story**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fate of the Lovers**

"Sora-sama!" Layla said.

"What is it, Layla?" Sora asked.

"It seems that a new lifetime is beginning," Layla said looking at the crystal ball.

"Oh really? This'll be interesting," Sora said smirking.

"Is it time, Sora-sama?" Layla asked.

"Yes, As "The Observer," it is my duty to watch Rosetta and Fool, the forbidden lovers," Sora said.

"Let us get ready, Sora-sama," Layla said.

Rosetta heard her alarm clock go on.

"Shut up! Stupid Alarm Clock! Argh!" Rosetta said annoyed. Then she looked at the time. "Oh no! I'll be late!" she panicked.

"Miss Rosetta, good morning," the maid said entering the room.

"Good morning!" she replied.

"Breakfast is ready," the maid said.

"I'll be down!" she said.

Rosetta got dressed and got to school. She ran through the halls of the school. Then, she bumped into a guy.

"Umm… sorry!" Rosetta said.

"It's okay," the guy said, "Hi! I'm Fool."

"I'm Rosetta," she said. Then, extended her hand.

Then, they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fool said.

"Oh no! I'm late! See you, Fool!" Rosetta said running to her classroom.

Fool smiled. He was amazed with Rosetta's character.

Rosetta fell asleep during Science period. She had a dream about a girl who looked like her. The girl was exploring the forest. She had a necklace exactly like Rosetta's.

"Ms. Passel!" the teacher said, "I don't like students who sleep in my class!"

Rosetta opened her eyes. "Oh no! I'm sorry, sensei!" she said embarrassed. She looked around and saw her classmates giggling. Her cheeks were burning.

After class Mia caught up with her. "Hey, sleepy head!" Mia joked.

"Was that the joke of the year? Not funny!" Rosetta said.

"It was a joke! What time did you sleep?" Mia asked.

"One o' clock in the morning?!" Rosetta said, "I couldn't sleep! I was dreaming of this girl who looked like me. It was freaky!"

"Like you!" Mia joked.

"Rosetta!" Fool called.

"Fool!" Rosetta answered.

"So you have a boyfriend! You didn't tell your best friend!" Mia whispered.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she whispered back.

Layla and Sora were hiding in a corner watching.

"Looks like the show is about to begin!" Sora smirked.

"Oh yes!" Layla said.

Mia left Rosetta because she had to fix some things.

"So, how are you?" Fool asked.

"Good!" she answered.

Sora and Layla were still watching.

"I pity the souls of the two lovers." Sora said seriously.

"How can this be stopped?" Layla asked.

"Who knows? Only I know," Sora smirked.

_What could be the mystery behind them? Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I do own this story. If I did Rosetta and Fool would be together.**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

It was raining hard that Friday. Rosetta was about to go home, but since she didn't have an umbrella and her driver couldn't pick her up, she had to wait until the rain stopped. Then Fool ran up to her.

"Rosetta, are you going home?" Fool asked.

"I'm going to, when the rain stops!" she said.

"Come with me, I'm walking home today. I have an umbrella," Fool said, smiling.

"Umm…," Rosetta hesitated. Then she finally agreed.

When Fool brought Rosetta to the mansion, he asked her something.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, you want to hang-out, have coffee?" he asked.

"How about we meet at the shopping district at one o'clock?" Rosetta said.

"Sure!" Fool answered.

"See you, Fool! Thanks again!" she said.

At Fool's room, he was jumping around.

"Fool! Stop acting like a five year old! You're sixteen!" Ken said, annoyed.

"Rosetta said yes!" Fool said excitedly.

"Really, that's great dude!" Ken said.

"The very first time we met, I realized she was the one!" Fool said.

"Whoa! You're over reacting!" Ken said.

"I hope she feels the same!" Fool said.

Rosetta was hugging her pillow and lying on her bed that night.

"Did I really say yes to Fool? I'm nervous. Is this a date or a friendly hang-out? No! What am I thinking?" Rosetta thought.

She stood up, the rummaged through her closet. Then, she picked up a black laced dress. Then she decided to wear it.

The next day, they met at the shopping district.

"Hey, Fool!" Rosetta yelled, running towards him.

"Hey, Rosetta!" he replied.

First, they had coffee. Then, they strolled on the park. Then, they went around the shopping district.

"I'll take you home, Rosetta!" he offered.

"No! Please…no!" Rosetta answered quickly, "Sorry, they might think you're my boyfriend. My parents will kill me!"

"Okay!" Fool said then smiled.

"You know, Fool…I feel like I've known you before! Because I feel comfortable," Rosetta said.

"Really, that's how I also feel. Rosetta?" Fool said gently.

"Yes?" Rosetta asked.

"No. Nothing! Take care!" Fool said.

At Fool's mansion, Ken and Fool were talking.

"You let her slip, just like that?" Ken asked.

"Well, I can't tell her!" Fool answered.

"You're a wimp!" Ken said, and then threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, it's easy for you to say! Girls come to you!" Fool said.

"Well, they can't stand me!" Ken said proudly.

Rosetta lay on her bed. She was in deep thought.

"I really felt great! Fool makes me happy! Wait…do I like him? No! No way! That's crazy!" She thought, and then giggled.

"Hey, Rosetta, have you gone autistic and got on giggling by yourself?" Mia teased.

"Mia! You are so mean!" she replied, giggling.

"Why, thank you!" Mia joked.

"You're welcome,"

"I'm your best friend, okay? I know you like Fool!" Mia said.

"Well, guess you help me get my head straight," Rosetta replied smiling, "I do like him."

_What could happen to them? Will their friendship progress? __Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Second Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Second Date**

Rosetta was at school earlier than usual. She was excited to go to school for the first time. It was actually weird.

"You're here early, aren't you?" Mia said, out of disbelief.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Rosetta replied.

An hour later, Fool approached them.

"Hey, Rosetta! Hi, Mia! Good morning," Fool greeted them, happily.

"Hi, Fool! Last Saturday was really great!" Rosetta said, smiling.

"I enjoyed too," Fool said, smiling.

"Rosetta, I have to go to the classroom early, Sensei needs me! I'll see you in Science later," she winked.

"Mia!"

"So, I was wondering if you would want to go on Saturday, again. At Mount Juno, it's really breezy and great there. Want to go?" he asked.

"Sure! I would love to come with you!" Rosetta replied, happily.

"That's great! So, can I pick you up, or do we meet?" he asked.

"I'll just meet you at the shopping district," she replied.

That Saturday morning, Mia was at Rosetta's room helping her pick out a good outfit for her date.

"How about this one?" Mia advised.

"That's too formal, it's silk!" Rosetta commented.

"What about your laced dress, isn't it your favorite?" Mia suggested.

"I wore that last week, he'll think I'm an outfit repeater."

"Wait. You want to go shopping? "Mia suggested.

"We're running out of time! Do you have any other ideas?" Rosetta said.

"Where is the place, again? Mount Juno, was it?"

"Yes."

"Wear your black cardigan and your skinny jeans, it will be perfect. Step out from that 'Lolita' style for once…fine, use your Lolita shoes," Mia suggested.

"Great! You are an awesome style guru!"

"Thanks!"

Later she was ready to go to the date.

"Rosetta? Where are you going looking all pretty like that?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to Mia's house," she lied.

"She was here this morning, wasn't she?"

"Mom, we're best friends, we have to see each other. We need each other every hour, okay?" she reasoned out.

"Well, you too are real friends."

"Bye, Mom! I'll see you later!" she said, hurriedly. She sighed when she was out of her mother sight.

Then she shut the door. Outside she found the driver waiting for her.

"Where to, Ms. Passel?" the driver asked.

"To the shopping district, Douglas," she replied.

When her driver dropped her there, she saw Fool standing by the corner. She waited for her driver to leave until she approached him.

"Lying to your driver, eh?" Fool said, smiling.

"Nope, just a bit!" she sarcastically said.

"Let's go?"

"Sure!"

Then, they took the train to the mountain side. Rosetta was in awe as she saw the beautiful views.

"I've never seen anything like it," she said.

"That's just the beginning!" Fool replied to her comment.

"I'm not allowed to go just anywhere. My parents are very strict," she said, sadly.

"I know what you mean," he sighed.

"Did you sneak out, too?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad we're in the same boat," she chuckled.

They arrived at the peak and Rosetta smiled like a child who had a new toy. The summit had a grand view and it was breezy. She didn't mind the wind messing her hair one bit. It felt so right and so good.

"I go here alone, sometimes," Fool said.

"It's amazing!" she replied.

They went to stands and Fool bought her a bracelet. He looked it in her wrist and their eyes met. They both blushed.

Before they separated at the shopping district, Fool hugged her.

"Thanks for making my day," he whispered.

"Thank you, Fool," she whispered back.

The driver arrived and took Rosetta back home. When she got home, her parents were staring at her angrily. Rosetta looked at them with fear.

"What could I have done this time?" she thought.

_What could her parents say to her? Will she be in big trouble? Find out in the next chapter._


End file.
